Fanfiction Tales Of vesperia
by Arch Harp Note
Summary: An additional person in Tales Of Vesperia? Yes. Its history has been forgotten. Why? We do not know ... This is the story of one of my characters. Yuri x OC Spoil contains about the game. Read and advise!
1. Introducing Yuka

Me: I hope you enjoy what ca. Except for me to Nothing

Yuka

Age: 15 (human age)

Gender: Female

Like: No one.

Loved by: Nobody

Family: Died

Physical description: Falcon in red coat

Friends: Yuki, Yuri, Repede, Ba'ul, Judith ...

Enemies: Those Who Wound Yuki

Race: Falcon

Hometown: Zaphias

Other Cities cohabitants: Mont Temza, Myorzo

Weapons: Serres Art: Discover

Mystic Arte find

Features: It does insert No blastia

Capabilities: Fast and agile Attack Very FAST. .

Do not know NOT USE artes care

Character: Kind of Nature féra ALL TO PROTECT HIS FRIENDS (more)

Discover Relations: Discover

Likes: Fighting

Do not like: The Heard in the

Here I hope You Like BUT nothing belongs to me except Yuka and Yuki.


	2. Introducing Yuki

Me: I hope it will please you.

Name: Yuki Kurogame

Age: 21 years

Gender: Female

Likes: People then (Yuri Lowell)

Beloved by Yuri Lowell

Family: She does not know.

Physical Description: In the picture

Friends: Yuka (Falcon), Repede, Yuri, Estelle ...

Enemies: What hurt his friends

Race: Human

Hometown: Zaphias

Other inhabited cities: Mont Temza, Myorzo

Weapons: Sword most often: Name Zana weapon early . /-gwhVPwQhMm0/Ty ...

Arc: Arci Weapon early Auriels_bow

Art: Discover

Mystic Arte discover

Features: It does not make use of blastia. She suffers from amnesia remembering only his name age, and Yuka.

Capabilities: Fast and Agile attack very quickly. Do not know use artes care.

Character: Kind of Nature will do anything to protect his friends (later to discover)

Relations: Undiscovered

Likes: Fighting, educate, cuddle

Dislikes: The undercurrent, lies ...

Me: That I hope you like but nothing belongs to me except Yuka and Yuki.


	3. prologue

Chapter 1: A history Yukiesque

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS ?

I breathe weakly, I walk to a city Yuka beside me carrying my arms.

Gnnn ...

Who is ... Yuka ...?

Who ... am ... I ...?

? - Hey you!

? - It is forbidden to be in the Royal Borough carry me!

What ..! I want ... no ... I try to protest ... but nothing comes out of my mouth ...

They take me to my great despair.

They took me in ... ... dungeons ?!

They throw me in a cell.

-Clak

Here I am trapped ...

...

...

I lose consciousness ...

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

Here!


	4. Chapter 1

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS ?

...

...

-As I said the robber left the mansion with a priceless treasure.

- I know, I know then he was caught and the loot was made right?

- No, you know what a noble attempt to cover-up. The treasure that was in the house was a fake.

- You Made me Walk.

(Lowering the tone)

-eh Me, I will not say anything dude. But the black wings become crazy by dint of seeking the hideout.

You mean the thieves guild?

The voice paused you then.

Hum! Good enough discuss it soon mealtime.

Private party.

-eh The neighbors! You wake up right? You must get tired of staying silent.

-...

'You have found this story alone, old man? You must not miss free time ...

- "Old Man"? Here you come to hurt an old man. In addition I have invented nothing. I have eyes and ears all over the world that tell me.

-eh I'm sure Old Man.

-eh I am what I am. C'mon me pose a question. I will tell you what you want to know. Information on the sunken treasure of the pirates? The Wizard who lives at the end of the world? Expected I know ...

'I just want to know how to get out of here.

'Well I do not know what you're thinking, but they'll let you out if you shut up for 10 days.

-D'ici Where the lower area will be underwater.

-The Lower quarter ... Oh yes I've heard of this story.

'I wonder what they are doing right now.

-Sorry Neighboring It's a tool that I have not.

-eh I wonder what I'll do about that damn Mordio.

-LE Mordio? You mean you're related to the famous city Aspio mage scholars?

'You know him?

- Ho Ho You'd like to know huh? I fear that this information is not free ...

- The "famous Aspio mage, city scholars" huh? I think I have the info.

-A-is not expected that. This is the guild leader of Gourmets! No, wait, it's, uh ...

An imposing man arrived at this point and went to the cell of the old man.

-Dehors.

Ah, just when I was beginning to feel at home.

DOWN.

They were in the process of leaving when the old man set foot on land.

-Wouah.

(Lowest)

But who are you? What you may want the head of the Knights?

-Under The statue of the goddess ...

He gave a key to the boy.

'But what are you doing? I told you to hurry up.

-Okay Calm. I arrive.

They left. Fortunately Yuka had me give my mat.

-... I said I was looking for a way out of here.

After he walked to the door and I did the same.

It is unlocked at the same time.

-Look A bit like that: it is open.

He looked to his right and saw myself.

Ah it's you.

I nodded.

-Always As Vigilant ... He sleeps so deeply that I will be away before you notice I left. If I'm back before dawn nobody will know about my little escapade.

-... Unless it.

'I think I can go and see how it goes in the lower area and come back. It'll probably be a good idea to also take a look at this statue of a goddess.

-Does I can accompany you please?

I do not see any problem the more the merrier there cares.

(? Joined the group XD!)

Back In Prison

-Again ... Damn, I was already here last month after having fought against tax collectors. At least I'm fed ... if you can call it food.

-good Blood Cumore made it all more complicated than necessary.

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

Here!


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Let's press a little! x) (Part 1)

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS ?

? - By the way what is your name?

? - I do not remember ...

Yuri- My name is Yuri Lowell. But you're amnesiac?

Nan You think?

? - Yes I walked to a city when the soldiers stopped me, for I hope against Yuka got away ...

Yuri-Who is Yuka?

? - My falcon.

He made big eyes.

? - I'll explain it outside. Take our business.

Yuri- Yes.

Went collected our weapons. For me it is a sword and a bow. I put my sword in my sleeve and bow in my back.

? - Let's go.

Yuri- Yes.

We got out of prison! Finally! But just out Yuri slammed me against the wall.

Seconds after we begin to move. More ...

Rah Yuri- they saw us!

The fight began.

2 minutes later ...

They were sprawled on the floor. (XD)

Yuri- Stay home for once! My locker is full enough like that. But I guess we will have to fight if they find us. It is necessary that we are wary of these types on patrol.

(JF This is to replace ? it means Young Woman)

JF continue.

He nodded.

After fighting some soldiers, we debouched into a room. Murmurs were heard did .Yuri pinned me to the wall and they listened to their conversation.

Soldier A: Why not go?

Lady: I can not go now!

Soldier A: It is for your good miss you know.

Soldier B: When to 'incident', we will take responsibility and inform the lieutenant.

Bridesmaid: How can you say that when you have done nothing to help me?

Soldiers began to approach but the lady pointed a sword at them.

Demoiselle: Please do not approach.

Soldier A: Well, well, you should ask that. You will eventually get hurt ...

Lady: I know how to use a sword!

Soldier A: I'm afraid you do not leave us a choice. I hoped not to happen.

They escalate their swords.

Soldier C: Eh! is! Here!

A third soldier came ...

Demoiselle: Please you must let me go! I must warn Flynn!

Oddly Yuri reacted to that name. Other soldiers arrived 3 I think. Yuri drew his sword and sent an Arte soldiers.

Soldier D and C Eh oh!

Yuri- Yah!

That ...

After the two soldiers fell.

Demoiselle- Flynn? ... You came to save me? ...

Demoiselle- Q-Who are you?

Yuri and I were moving to the front.

Soldier B login!

JF and Yuri - ...

I took my sword and we began to fight

Yuri- Damn, I was hoping to be discreet ... he missed.

Soldier B note I think he has a blastia.

A-soldier That should not be a problem if we attack together.

After 5 Minutes ...

Yuri- We no longer teach manners in the school of chivalry?

Demoiselle- hya!

- No, but really ... what a vase a vase! XD

Yuri- Well you try to kill us?

Demoiselle- Well ... you are not the castle, is not it?

Not Yuri- and you have understood just by looking at me is my compliment.

? - Yuri Loowell! And daughter! Or are you ?

Adecor: Sales Fugitives! We know you want to take off!

Yuri- Oh, pity them yet. I guess there is no need to return to cell now.

JF Yeah.

? - Stronger, morons, if you want us to believe!

Boccos- Lieutenant Leblanc TOO loud you shout. My ears ...

Demoiselle- Yuri Lowell? You are a friend of Flynn is not it?

Yuri- Yeah why?

Demoiselle- And you did set the Imperial Knights?

Yuri- for three months. This is Flynn who tell you that?

Demoiselle- Yes.

Yuri-Hmm. Looks like he finally found someone to talk to the castle.

Demoiselle- Yuri! I have to talk to Flynn!

Yuri- Wait a minute. You are supposed to be that first? I know you know why Flynn but the Knights will they go on?

Soldier In Here!

Yuri- Look, I'm willing to listen to your whole story, but we can not hang out here chatting. One thing at a time. Flynn will start by looking. You want us to go?

Demoiselle- Oh yes!

Yuri- Let's go.

Me: I'll make part 2 is too LONG if not I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's press a little! x) (Part 1)

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS ?

? - By the way what is your name?

? - I do not remember ...

Yuri- My name is Yuri Lowell. But you're amnesiac?

Nan You think?

? - Yes I walked to a city when the soldiers stopped me, for I hope against Yuka got away ...

Yuri-Who is Yuka?

? - My falcon.

He made big eyes.

? - I'll explain it outside. Take our business.

Yuri- Yes.

Went collected our weapons. For me it is a sword and a bow. I put my sword in my sleeve and bow in my back.

? - Let's go.

Yuri- Yes.

We got out of prison! Finally! But just out Yuri slammed me against the wall.

Seconds after we begin to move. More ...

Rah Yuri- they saw us!

The fight began.

2 minutes later ...

They were sprawled on the floor. (XD)

Yuri- Stay home for once! My locker is full enough like that. But I guess we will have to fight if they find us. It is necessary that we are wary of these types on patrol.

(JF This is to replace ? it means Young Woman)

JF continue.

He nodded.

After fighting some soldiers, we debouched into a room. Murmurs were heard did .Yuri pinned me to the wall and they listened to their conversation.

Soldier A: Why not go?

Lady: I can not go now!

Soldier A: It is for your good miss you know.

Soldier B: When to 'incident', we will take responsibility and inform the lieutenant.

Bridesmaid: How can you say that when you have done nothing to help me?

Soldiers began to approach but the lady pointed a sword at them.

Demoiselle: Please do not approach.

Soldier A: Well, well, you should ask that. You will eventually get hurt ...

Lady: I know how to use a sword!

Soldier A: I'm afraid you do not leave us a choice. I hoped not to happen.

They escalate their swords.

Soldier C: Eh! is! Here!

A third soldier came ...

Demoiselle: Please you must let me go! I must warn Flynn!

Oddly Yuri reacted to that name. Other soldiers arrived 3 I think. Yuri drew his sword and sent an Arte soldiers.

Soldier D and C Eh oh!

Yuri- Yah!

That ...

After the two soldiers fell.

Demoiselle- Flynn? ... You came to save me? ...

Demoiselle- Q-Who are you?

Yuri and I were moving to the front.

Soldier B login!

JF and Yuri - ...

I took my sword and we began to fight

Yuri- Damn, I was hoping to be discreet ... he missed.

Soldier B note I think he has a blastia.

A-soldier That should not be a problem if we attack together.

After 5 Minutes ...

Yuri- We no longer teach manners in the school of chivalry?

Demoiselle- hya!

- No, but really ... what a vase a vase! XD

Yuri- Well you try to kill us?

Demoiselle- Well ... you are not the castle, is not it?

Not Yuri- and you have understood just by looking at me is my compliment.

? - Yuri Loowell! And daughter! Or are you ?

Adecor: Sales Fugitives! We know you want to take off!

Yuri- Oh, pity them yet. I guess there is no need to return to cell now.

JF Yeah.

? - Stronger, morons, if you want us to believe!

Boccos- Lieutenant Leblanc TOO loud you shout. My ears ...

Demoiselle- Yuri Lowell? You are a friend of Flynn is not it?

Yuri- Yeah why?

Demoiselle- And you did set the Imperial Knights?

Yuri- for three months. This is Flynn who tell you that?

Demoiselle- Yes.

Yuri-Hmm. Looks like he finally found someone to talk to the castle.

Demoiselle- Yuri! I have to talk to Flynn!

Yuri- Wait a minute. You are supposed to be that first? I know you know why Flynn but the Knights will they go on?

Soldier In Here!

Yuri- Look, I'm willing to listen to your whole story, but we can not hang out here chatting. One thing at a time. Flynn will start by looking. You want us to go?

Demoiselle- Oh yes!

Yuri- Let's go.

Me: I'll make part 2 is too LONG if not I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Let's press a little part 2

Me on! Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.

POS JF

After our run-in with the knights we continue along this road maid of Flynn.

A moment later ...

I felt a tempting smell

Yuri -... Hmm? It smells good.

Demoiselle- Oh you are right what does it be?

Yuri-Oh yes it is here that we find the refectory of the knights?

Another moment later ...

Demoiselle- Hmm he did not live far away ...

Yuri-Flynn's the chamber.

She began to think. Me and Yuri they entered.

Yuri- can tell he loves storage. Flynn should be trying to flirt somewhere.

Demoiselle: So it means that I too late.

Yuri- But what you have done wrong Well?

Demoiselle- Me? I am not guilty of any wrongdoing.

Well Yuri- yet a bunch of knights chasing you in the castle ... Yeah ca standing.

Demoiselle- Hum! You see ... Yuri!

Yuri- Wow ... what happened?

Demoiselle- I can not say a lot, but Flynn faces a terrible danger! I have to go to know.

Yuri-Go there if you want. What harm is there no to that?

Demoiselle- I'd like to know ...

Yuri- Listen, there's something I have to deal promptly, aussi.Dès me that things calm on the outside, I would try to reach the lower area.

Demoiselle- In this case you please take me with you? Please? Outside Flynn I can not count on anyone. You will help me at least get out of the castle? Grace I beg.

Yuri sighed.

Yuri- Well I see that you mean business, but if you start by giving your name?

OO The door opened suddenly! A man comes.

? - Prepare to die by my blade ...

What an idiot ... I sighed a good shot ... he destroy a vessel.

Yuri- was never taught you to knock on doors?

JF It's politeness.

Zagi- I Zagi the man who will take your life. Flynn Scifo die!

I took my sword and the battle began. He stood over him a lot of life when ...

JF Sharp sound! (Arte)

Yuri looked at me with big eyes.

Yuri- You do not use blastia! But how!

Zagi eyes glared me with rage.

One point we stopped to compete.

Zagi- Ahh, there, I feel it.

Yuri- You feel what? I feel nothing at all me.

Such JF.

Yes Zagi- full of ha ha! That's it! That's it! There I really feel alive!

Yuri- But what is up with him?

Mwah ha ha ha Zagi- !

He walked dangerously.

Yuri -...

Demoiselle- Yuri let me help you!

Yuri- Stay away!

Demoiselle- More ...

Zagi- Yeah, come too! More the merrier cares!

Strangely I was in the dark. I heard a tune and my pendant shining.

JF So its not mind if I call someone?

Yeah Zagi- him come too!

JF watch?v=Jayd7eYY ... (AC stops 30 seconds.)

? - Crahh!

Yuka finally arrived!

Yuri- A hawk?

JF Let's go!

Yuri- If things degenerate scram.

JF-Yes.

Demoiselle- Heard.

Oh Zagi- not already failing. It's been years that I did not beat that!

The fight continued.

After the fight.

You are Yuri- you wrong man. You're not supposed to know this stuff?

Demoiselle- Not Flynn!

Zagi- Details, details. Come on!

Yuri- This guy is crazy. We can say that Flynn has made good friends ...

A guy comes out of nowhere ...

Man mystérieux- Zagi we start, the Knights are in pursuit.

He struck ... xD

Man mystérieux- How dare you?

Zagi- Ha ha ha! Mind your own business! The best time is approaching!

Mysterious man - Quick, before the arrival of the knights. But you like everything stops here?

He finished. Then he left.

Yuri- We better go. We.

Yuri -... But before you go, we will pay a visit to the goddess.

Demoiselle- Yuri ah ...

Yuri- I know. We will stay together until we left the castle.

Oh Estellise- agree. But I getting ready to tell you that I'm Estellise.

Yuri-Well in that case let us Estellise way.

Estellise- Wait, you can not leave the door like that ...

Yuri- I do not feel we have time to worry about this stuff.

Estellise- More ...

We sigh a good shot.

Yuri- Okay, okay ... give me a minute.

1 minute later.

That Yuri- like new now let's go.

On Estellise- agree! ...

Then we went and we arrived on the heights of the castle.

Soldiers ran through everything.

Yuri- I wonder if this is because of the types we saw earlier. I hope we will not stick to me on the back too.

Estellise- I hope no one was injured.

Yuri- Do not worry about the knights they defend themselves.

Estellise- Yes ... I suppose ...

JF If not they would not call knights.

Leblanc- Yuri Lowell, the girl! Or you're hiding?

Must be Yuri- Leblanc. I would recognize her graceful tones of a thousand.

Estellise- You know them both?

Yuri- can put it like that ... Come on hurry up.

Estellise fell.

Yuri- should be something done to your clothes. They will get you noticed.

Estellise- My room is not far. I'll find something to change me ...

Yuri-okay it works ...

Estellise- is my room. I'm going to change I do not have that for a minute.

Yuri- Okay try to be quick.

Yuri walked but ...

If Estellise-.

Yuri -... I was not going to watch.

Estellise- Flynn told me to show me cautious if I met you.

Thank Yuri- Flynn.

I smile.

5 Minutes later.

Estellise- That's it.

Not bad.

Estellise- What? ... I ... I look weird?

Yuri- ... This is nothing. I was thinking it would not convenais either.

Estellise- Really?

Estellise stepped forward and gave us his hands.

Yuri-What is that?

Estellise- A handshake. It means "pleased to meet you."

Yuri then hugged me.

Yuri-okay let's go.

Estellise- Thanks!

And we go again ...

on the run

Estellise- Yuri you're a former knight, is not it?

Yuri- Flynn has not spoken?

Estellise- ... well ... is that Castle does not seem very familiar to you ... Blast off ... * Will I have to make an impostor?

What Yuri- imagination. Why I would look to me to be a normal inhabitant of the lower area?

Estellise- J-I guess it's true ..

Go Yuri- put us on the road before being caught by the guards of the castle.

A little later ...

Zagi intruder

Estellise- Outside the castle, there are many people like this Zagi?

Yuri- No it is quite unique, not found someone as crazy at every corner.

Estellise-I see. It's a relief. I wonder what I would do if everyone behaved like him.

Yeah Yuri- life would be difficult if all people were like him.

A little later ...

It was in front of the statue.

That must be it Yuri-

This statue Estellise- something special?

Yuri- It is supposed to harbor a kind of secret.

Estellise-She does not seem to have much of a secret ...

Yuri- Maybe the move would reveal a secret passage or something like this

Estellise- You do not think anyway ..

Yuri- Well as long as we do not have to try we will not know.

just after

Estellise- ...! It worked!

Yuri- What is this? Looks like the old was right ...

Estellise- You think it will take us outside?

It Yuri- I can not guarantee. Anyway I just shoot you?

Estellise -... I come too.

Yuri- This is damn brave of you. Who was this man doing? There was something fishy.

He began to move when the Estellise entered.

Yuri- What is it? You change your mind?

Estellise- No it's your hand is hurt. Let me take a look.

She nursed.

Yuri-Hmm?

He took her hand.

Estellise- Ah!

Yuri- Well I'm sorry ... I had never seen one like that blastia. I-I ... I do not think.

Estellise- It really was it?

Yuri- Yes, nothing else. My hand is getting better ... thank you.

Estellise -... No it was the least I could do ...

Yuri- Well let's go.

After getting off ...

Yuri-So there are monsters here too ...

Estellise -... monsters ... these things are monsters?

Yuri-This is the first time you see one?

Estellise- Uh ... Mhmm ...

Yuri-Well we hurry to settle their accounts they agree?

Estellise-Yuri This also comes from the front!

Yuri- Argh it gets difficult ...

After the fight.

Yuri-That should settle the matter.

Estellise- I did not know what to make when they all attacked ...

Yuri- is usually confronts monsters, one after another, but they arrive they attack in groups.

Estellise- Really? So we'll have to be careful.

-Yuri can fight a monster at a time or in groups face is ours to choose.

Yuri Estellise- what path should he follow?

Yuri- Whatever the important thing is to get out of here.

I began from monitoring

Ah Estellise- a minute I arrived.

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 A name and a new friend.

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS Narrator (Moi)

Flynn Part 1

You know Yuri- long Flynn and You?

Estellise- Mmm ... Two or three years ... something like that ...

Yuri-So he got used to life in the castle?

Estellise-Flynn is a knight and worker honnê the world know he seems. The other day he told me they had given him new responsibilities.

Yuri-worker and honest. Okay. In other words, stubborn and pusser.

Estellise- Mh?

What were you doing there?

Estellise- For what offense you were locked up?

JF-I do not remember, I have amnesia.

Estellise Ah really? Sorry I do not know you ...

JF gonna, gonna .You n''êtes way responsible.

Gratitude to the unknown

Estellise- I must thank the person who told you about this underground.

Yuri- Why would you be grateful for such a thing?

JF It is understandable that subterranean fell in spades.

Estellise- Yes, I try to leave the castle just like you.

Yuri- I want to believe ... but it does not deserve such recognition.

Estellise-Oh though. Must be polite and courteous to those who show kindness.

Yuri-It's pretty weird to be polite to someone you never meet na you can not find?

JF Yes, but ...

Estellise-Manners are autan most important when it comes to people we have not met yet.

Yuri- It's really what you think huh?

Estellise-I know that.

A little later ...

Finally they came out of the maze, the night was spent during their getaway.

Yuri- Oh what light ...! It's already morning, I have lost a whole night. Looks like it we have conducted in the Royal Borough.

JF It's good to know.

Estellise-Everything looks different from the windows of the castle.

JF-You're never out of the castle?

Estellise- Uh, well, I ...

Yuri-I imagine a lady living in a castle can not go for a walk when she wants.

Estellise-O-yes you are right.

Yuri-Well here we are outside the castle.

Estellise put a finger on the hand of Yuri. (Me: Oo XD)

Yuri and JF-Ha ha ha ...

Estellise-Hum ... It was not good?

Yuri-No ... It's perfect ... So you two what are you going to do now that you're out?

Estellise- I'll try to find Flynn

JF And I my memories.

Yuri-Do you know where he went?

Estellise- The other day he said he would make a pilgrimage Knight.

Yuri-Oh that go around the cities by accumulating good deeds?

Estellise-Yes that's why I am going into the city Halure flowers. Halure is traditionally the first city where the knights go on pilgrimage.

Yuri-So you go through the gate.

Already Estellise- go beyond the barrier?

Yuri-There are some time. I would love to come, but I can not let the lower district in this state. Go I'll show you how to get out of town, it's on the way lower quarter.

JF-I accompanied Estellise I could. I have recovered my memories. But it does not bother me at worst.

Estellise-Thank you both!

Later ...

There were knights clown trying to catch the three but they enfuyèrent to the lower area.

JF-Well I'm going to the edge of town that I remember any hour.

And part

later

She waited, waited and then poof!

JF-Yuri Estellise!

Yuri-Oh it's you.

JF-Do I go with you?

Yuri- Yes, if you wish.

JF-Oh uh I actually had a flash I know my name now.

Yuri ah?

? - My name is ...

Its theme /watch?v=V9oPdT1aX58

image

Yuki-My name is Yuki Allsnow.

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Management Halure!

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS Yuki

Newfound identity?

Yuki-It's bad to have already got my name right?

Estelle Yes-unless you have even more reason to stay with us right?

Yuki-Oh of course that if the contrary I like it and I still have not found all my memories.

Thanks to the lower area

Estelle-A card, equipment and even cash. Your friends are very generous!

Yuri- * sigh-They should not have. They can barely survive.

Estelle-Well I'm sure they were worried about you and want you to avoid any danger.

Yuri-I rather think they are happy to part with a youngster who only brings trouble.

Estelle-This is not true!

Yuri-I guess I can not go back empty-handed, now they gave me everything. I have reported the happens.

Baptism by Estelle

Estelle Estelle ... Estelle -... ...

Yuki-She mumbles.

Yuri-It's been a while she mutters alone ...

Repede- * Grunting *

Yuri-Well here we go? It was not the whole day ahead of us.

Estelle Estelle ... Estelle -... ...

Yuri-Looks like she is lost in her world ... Well Estelle!

Estelle-Oh yes sorry I'm coming!

Yuki- * sigh *

Yuri-People do not have nicknames to where you come from?

A little later we come to a rather plain clear.

Yuri- We are far from the capital.

Estelle Yes-I wonder if we are safe now.

Yuri-Difficult to types are not easy to sow.

Repede-Woof!

Yuri-huh ...?

Mr. -... MPHM ...

Lady Hello.

We approach them.

Estelle-Hello! * bowing *

Lady Welcome Gentiles travelers!

Yuki-This is a store?

Mr. -... This is the inn of the king of the adventure ...

Lady Oh big brother trying to be a little kinder!

Mr. -... sorry Karen ...

Karen-Please excuse the. My name is Karen and Rich here.

Estelle-You hold a traveling hotel?

Yuri-The name "King of Adventure" does not refer to something else ... something more famous?

Estelle-The brother of the late Emperor, His Highness Regin, was so named for its insatiable thirst for adventure.

Karen- because we want our name to His Highness Regin. That is true.

Rich -... We respect ...

Yuri-Hmm this is a very good name in this case.

Karen-So you are both married? * Is * Yuri and Estelle

Estelle-M-married? ... I ... I ...

Yuri-We give the impression of being married?

Karen-Oh? I was wrong it seems my apologies! If you're tired, maybe you would like to rest for the night?

Estelle-Q-what to do should we?

Yuki-Let rest ...

To be continued ...

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 (I galérée) - Arrival at Bastion Deidon

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS Yuki

We rest and after sitting ...

enchanted Repede

Estelle Yuri this dog is yours?

Yuri Repede-Yeah my partner.

Repede-Woof!

Estelle-Oh enchanted to meet you too.

Yuri - 'Pleased to meet you "Do you understand what Repede say?

Estelle-No ...

Yuri Yeah I guess my question was stupid.

(Author's note: "" means thoughts)

Yuki - "" Not so stupid ""

later

travel

Yuri-I never thought go like that.

Yuki-Yeah me too

* Cry * Small Yuka-

Estelle-Do you regret leaving the capital Yuri?

Yuri-When I lived in the lower area, I was too busy trying to survive day I never thought about it. I think I wanted to go on an adventure one day.

Estelle-I find it so exciting to be in extérieur.J'ai always dreamed of traveling the world.

Yuri-The excitement is good but do not overdo it. We must find Flynn, okay?

Estelle-I am both excited and worried.

Yuri-Oh okay then.

Later we arrived at Bastion Deidon

Estelle-Think knights followed you here?

Yuri-I wonder. Do our best to not to be noticed.

Estelle-okay I'd like to find Flynn as soon as possible.

Yuri-Okay, let's see if we can simply cross the bastion.

It began when I was moving around and POOF more Estelle!

Yuki-Where will her now?

Yuri turned around and went up Estelle.

Marchand-Bienvenue.J'ai beautiful goods today. * Watch a slide * This blade was forged by Assam master slides in person. She even has skills should not travel without please retest.

Yuri-huh? What are you talking about?

Estelle-Special techniques contained weapons. These techniques were originally handed down from master to apprentice ... But the master slides Assam used a special process for Integrated weapons themselves ... The Bodhi blastia can acquire the technical weapons imbued with this power. Extended use allows their user to learn the arte weapons.

Marchand-Well, this girl knows there is a good summary.

Estelle-I read in a book that Krytans had donated this knowledge to humans, long ago.

Yuri-Uh, I thought the bodhi blastia only allowed to use the strike artes and magic.

Marchand-To find the fighting style that suits you ... Better think carefully about the skills of a weapon when you buy are even without weapons skills that employ brute force is the choice.

later

Yuri-I can not believe we can do a good business in a place like this.

Marchand-Do deceived 'm not here because I like it. There are monsters on the other side of the bastion, so I'm stuck.

Yuri-Des monsters huh? Did you hear that?

Yuki -...

Estelle-Hmm ...

Yuri-And they do not listen.

Estelle-Hmm? You were saying something?

Yuri-I said I was going to try to get information stay here.

Yuki-No I'm from.

Estelle-Oh I'll come too.

Marchand-It's good go take is old and lacks the pages, but it has, if you want.

Estelle-M-thank you very much.

Yuri-It is this book?

Estelle- is you lend it as soon as I'm finished.

Artes developed.

Yuri- You have developed the edges while you blastia no, I can see your arms?

Yuki-Yes of course. * him * tends

Yuka- "NO do not give it!" * takes up arms *

Yuki-What ... my ... head ... tê ...

hqdefault

to be continued ...


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: shock: What the ...

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

image

POS General

Two people meet.

A boy: render-pe (picture too big sorry)

A girl barely stand: Image Stretching his bow and sword.

(Arc on the sword pic)

( /watch?v=gUK-6nqSHHUmettez this music classier)

The young girl-Stop that Aaron!

Aaron- You are really low. You do not deserve your title of Protector!

Protectrice- beats me I do that to avoid unnecessary deaths. * squeezing points * But if you insist ...

* Supports on his left cuff *

image

Protective-If this is the last time I can protect so let's go!

Aaron-That's what I expected. You have not been selected for anything Protector who has the gift of talking to animals!

A battle of life and death began. More ...

Everything faded ...

To be continued ...

Sorry chapter short.

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	12. Chapter 9

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS Yuki  
>Mmmhhh ...<br>Yuki Ah ... Where ... am I?

I'm in a hostel ...

Yuka - 'You're finally standing ... "

Yuki- Ahh ... you ... you speak?

Yuka- "Yes and no, there I will personally speak your mind."

Yuki- ...

Yuka- "There is only you who can hear me. Speak your mind and I understand."

(Passage of Yuki in Geek: UGeek:)

Yuki - 'So first. You're a hawk and you talking about? If not, why not me you take my gun? "

Yuka- "I will remove your weapon because if not ... Yuri ... Would have been frozen in 3 seconds ..."

Yuki- "What ?!"

Yuka- "Your weapon is made sovereign adamant. If your sword is not thawed which is impossible it will freeze effect."

Yuki- "This is a rare material?"

Yuka- "there are 4 very similar materials in the world."

Yuki- "Yes."

Yuka- "For your 2nd question is that you not speak to me or vice versa."

Yuki- "What ?! It's impossible!"

Yuka- "Oh, if you have this gift from birth. But this is not the right time to talk about it. Come find Yuri and Estelle now okay?"

Yuki- "Yes ... let's go."

After adjusting the price of the hostel we went towards Halure.

Later in a strange forest ...

Yuka- "Go go go!"

Yuki- "Yes it's just ..."

Yuki- Attention!

She took an insect mandible on his arm.

Yuki-Aiee ...

Yuka- * Cra! : x

She took his dagger and made a huge thing.

Two strokes up and down winning in the air and ...

Sharp feathers appeared and ...  
>Charged on the enemy!<p>

Then ...

Yuka- "Neo-Cros Chaos!"

(9999 damage)

Yuki-Finished?

Yuka-Cra!

(Monte at 10 Level up xD)

Yuki-This is my new power!

Yuka- "I trained!"

Yuka then fell but I grabbed a stack time.

My arm causing me to suffer and Yuka in my bag is part Halure management ...

To be continued ...

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	13. Chapter 10

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS Yuki

In order finally Halure when ...

? - Grah !

-What ?!

A purple bear appeared and barred my way. Hmm ...

-ok. Very well.

I grabbed my sword and with my arm with the other arm yuka so with one hand.

'Come ahead!

( /watch?v=9fZG8u0U5Xs Musique add)

-Yah! Yah! Ehhh have ...

I fell to the ground.

-...

A flashback went into my head and I decidere to reproduce

Go!

3 shots high and low.

-cutout All!

Through the process I managed to have claws doing good panaceas.

So by taking the path ...

Later ...

'I'm so Halure ...? Huh?

-WHO ...

This tree is beautiful ...

-... * Mouse *

Very well if I have to die to do so under this tree ...

/watch?v=QY6I-R4Nmz0

-...

I climb up the tree.

I put my bag.

image

Au revoir ... ahh my wound infec-coast ...

Farewell Yuka ...

* All black ...

/watch?v=JOoRgcfhf40

Flashback

? - If ... if ... I will not ... lose ... please ... kill me ...

? - What ?!

? - You can not ...

? - AHHH ...

To be continued ...

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	14. Chapter 11

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka.

POS Yuki  
>Mmmhhh ...<br>Yuki Ah ... Where ... am I?

I'm in a hostel ...

Yuka - 'You're finally standing ... "

Yuki- Ahh ... you ... you speak?

Yuka- "Yes and no, there I will personally speak your mind."

Yuki- ...

Yuka- "There is only you who can hear me. Speak your mind and I understand."

(Passage of Yuki in Geek: UGeek:)

Yuki - 'So first. You're a hawk and you talking about? If not, why not me you take my gun? "

Yuka- "I will remove your weapon because if not ... Yuri ... Would have been frozen in 3 seconds ..."

Yuki- "What ?!"

Yuka- "Your weapon is made sovereign adamant. If your sword is not thawed which is impossible it will freeze effect."

Yuki- "This is a rare material?"

Yuka- "there are 4 very similar materials in the world."

Yuki- "Yes."

Yuka- "For your 2nd question is that you not speak to me or vice versa."

Yuki- "What ?! It's impossible!"

Yuka- "Oh, if you have this gift from birth. But this is not the right time to talk about it. Come find Yuri and Estelle now okay?"

Yuki- "Yes ... let's go."

After adjusting the price of the hostel we went towards Halure.

Later in a strange forest ...

Yuka- "Go go go!"

Yuki- "Yes it's just ..."

Yuki- Attention!

She took an insect mandible on his arm.

Yuki-Aiee ...

Yuka- * Cra! : x

She took his dagger and made a huge thing.

Two strokes up and down winning in the air and ...

Sharp feathers appeared and ...  
>Charged on the enemy!<p>

Then ...

Yuka- "Neo-Cros Chaos!"

(9999 damage)

Yuki-Finished?

Yuka-Cra!

(Monte at 10 Level up xD)

Yuki-This is my new power!

Yuka- "I trained!"

Yuka then fell but I grabbed a stack time.

My arm causing me to suffer and Yuka in my bag is part Halure management ...

To be continued ...

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	15. Chapter 12

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka and my oc

POS Miya

[url] watch?v=8y6aGGNRcr4 [/ url]

Yuki-Free me ..

-...

The fight began Me vs Yuki.

'You're really going to die here ?!

Yuki -... J ... e ... ahha ...

I sent my water balls wind and light then ...

-Power Memorial ...!

Yuki -... AHHHAAA ...

Everyone-Yuki!

I know what to use is ...

I showed him ... His Asterion Asterion ...

Yuki -... this subject ... ...

-Yuki ...

Yuki -...

(Great!)

-Spend ME A GUN!

Yuri gave me his

[url] watch?v=I8x3lBtpNHs [/ url]

-go!

Go fight resumed and swords flew ... clinquèrent.

And I did what I read ...

I went behind her a glance and

-Arte Reversed!

Tcha Tcha noise Yuki

She fell and

Yuki-Aaaahhhh, It's ... f ... i ... n ... i ...

The fight was over.

(Level UP!)

-It My training that helped me.

I précipitère to Yuki fainted.

-Rita,'re Taking here to Aspio.

Rita-Yes.

In short we repparta.

But Quickly.

(Stop the Music)

Yuki and Miya.

Estelle- You and Yuki you knowledge?

Yes for a while but I lived most of my time Aspio.

Yuri-She has amnesia you know?

-What!

Karol-sorry!

Rita-Really?

'I tell you what I know later this is not the time.

Everyone nodded.

To be continued ...

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	16. Chapter 13

Me: I do not own except Yuki and Yuka and my oc

POS Miya

With everyone we are going to the inn Aspio for me to say is that I know about Yuki.

Yuri-Okay it's time you tell us what you know in relation to Yuki.

very well

What I know?

'Well this is my friend first. Used so we had to drag three when I came.

Yuri-Three?

Yes ...

Flashback

Three children were playing Aspio.

-That Worry you?

Yuki-We train with the sword?

Sky-Yes, why not?

Yes let's go.

Children played day and night, while training to be independent and learn to fend for himself.

-Look I made astérions for us. Each one not jealous!

Sky-Thank you

Thank you Yuki-it's great!

Since there were monsters.

2 Years Later.

-AHH ...

Yuki-Miya's it going?

Yes I think ...

Yuki-But it will not hurt to have ?!

Sky-In war we have to ruthless silk.

Yuki -... You'd be able to hurt us to save you ?!

Sky-Yes.

I took her hands to complete the discussions so after.

Sky disappeared.

Having left Yuki see his mother

And I stayed with my mother.

end Flashback

-Here I say what I know.

Yuri -...

Estelle -...

Repede -...

Everyone was silent.

-By Against it does not matter that you do not believe me but I ask for your name to everyone.

Yuri-Yuri

Estelle Estelle

Brief they presented one after the other.

'I hope she wakes up ...

[url] watch?v=GFDvcR7Ozbg [/ url]

2 hours later.

Everyone slept.

I decided to go see Yuki.

-Yuki ... Wake up ...

Tears came out and touched Yuki.

POS Yuki.

Where am I?

Darkness?

? - Yuki ... Wake up ...

A light came.

I decided to hit.

POS Miya

I started from when I heard a noise, I turned around and I saw.

Yuka and Yuki who move.

-Yuki Yuka!

-It A miracle!

-The Guy is a miracle Yuki and Yuka are awakened!

They all came with a smile.

Yuki-Miya!

And she gave me a huge hug.

To be continued ...

Me: FINALLY END Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Yuki is it going down?

POS Yuki

Good after Miya let go? I put myself in uniform.

Then I went back down along with Miya.

Yuki, Sky and Miya

It was Sky Yuri- So you battle out there?

Miya- Yes I do not know why she was there ...

Yuki-I think I know is because of his family ... At least I think ...

Miya-Mmm ... It will ask ...

Yuki-Yes.

After we head Halure.

Later ...

Leaving it fell to the Knights ... Pff ... What wound!

We approached them.

Leblanc-Rah Yuri dirty bandit! You forced Estellise Dame to follow you!

Estelle-No! I am here of my Gre! I will return to the castle, but let me have a little time.

Leblanc- This is impossible. Come back to the castle with us!

Estelle- I can not go try to understand.

Leblanc-We do not have a choice. And we apprehend these criminal ...

They approached us and ...

fight

Boccos-Say goodbye to your freedom, it ends today!

Adecor- Prepare to battle arte Supreme Imperial Knights fight off-limits!

Yuri-The off-limits is not for the knights! Everyone can practice!

Yuki- Yes even that can trigger some very good things!

Ah Adecor- silent!

A Estellise- off-limits? ...

Yuri-It's a technical increasing combat capabilities. How already doing-you one?

Boccos-Idiot! how can you forget something like that?

Adecor- I think I'll refresh your memory. But then I give you a simple went to death!

He approached

On Adecor- Abord attack ... ...

he missed

Adecor- Curse! Yah! Attack! Attack!

Yuri- Oh right. You attack the enemy which increases your fighting spirit.

Boccos-Damn your shots did not reach at all!

Yuri took the opportunity to attack Adecor.

Adecor- Ahh ... Ouch ... well it hurts ... I will not stand it more lontemps!

Oh Yuri- mind also increases if we are attacked. Well then releases the accumulated spirit ...

Off-limits and presto!

Estellise- Yuri w-wow ...

Boccos- We must not let it continue to increase its power!

Yuri-Exactly where I wanted ...

The fight continued ...

More ...

Miya-Hey I have an idea ... do you remember of Yuki ... * lower *

But Yuki-yes! Let's go!

Miya-up now!

Off-limits!

Yuki-My turn!

Off-limits!

All-Hein ...

I did see a rain arrow Miya its ice balls, balls of wind above and ...

Yuki and Miya- Judgment Frozen!

(5500 damage)

And the battle is won

To be continued ...


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Power of two

Me: Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka and my oc The images are not mine.

POS Yuki

Leblanc- Rahhh shame!

Miya - Aha!

Rita Miya and preparing each one Fireball and water.

Karol - Uh ... Rita

Yuki - Miya ...

They sent both of their balls of fire and water and touched!

Rita - She said she would not return so go to hell!

Estelle - Yuki, Yuri! It's them again!

Two or three black men were there

Yuri -Good blood, I knew that we were still continuing.

Rita - What was there this time?

Karol - Q-What do you mean?

Yuri - I'll explain later! Karol, what is the direction of the Port of Nor?

Karol - Uh ah this is the west! We must go beyond the hill Ehmead Capua Nor is behind.

Rita - Okay let's go then.

Estelle: But I can not ...

Rita - ... Rah! Make up your mind! What do you want to do? Continue to Travel with us or go home?

Estelle - ... I want to keep traveling.

Rita: Excellent choice! And certainly not appeal to the knights.

Yuri- Rule number 1 Imperial Knights "With this sword I would protect the people," right?

Leblanc and concluded réfléchissa

Leblanc- Indeed! Go gentlemen, show them as good as the Imperial Knights!

They left combattrent odd men.

Estelle- ... Sorry.

- -

The age of Rita

Estelle - You do research for a long time to Aspio Rita?

Rita - Yes I would say five years

Estelle - Five years wow ... By the way, how old are you Rita?

Rita -I 15 years.

Estelle W-wow ... You're really great. I find it hard to believe we are beginning to study the blastia to ten years ...

Rita - It's nothing special. And you, how old are you Estellise?

Estelle Oh-uh I just had eighteen.

Rita- It's time to grow up.

Estelle-it's true ... I'll do my best.

And we all set off to Capua Nor  
>To be continued ...<p>

Me: Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka and my oc The images are not mine.  
>-<p> 


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 15-Department Capua Nor

Me: Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka and my oc The images are not mine.

POS Yuki

We had to deal with some monsters on the way which was really easy to beat because with the furies named Rita and Miya ... It was VERY quickly settled rather quickly!  
>They arrived at the Hill Ehmead.<br>Rita- So this is the Hill Ehmead?  
>Miya- I do not see any other hill in the area.<br>Rita- Paf * *  
>Miya- Ouch! Why are you hitting me ?!<br>Rita -...  
>Calm down myself.<br>Karol-Yes, but ...

There was a little silence.

Karol- It's weird ... The barrier is no longer there.  
>Yuri-You mean there was a barrier here?<br>Yuki-Yes normally there is a ...  
>Karol-There was one when I came.<br>Yuri- It's a waste to have a barrier in an uninhabited place if you want my opinion  
>Yuki- Yes I think so too.<br>Rita-you sure do not deceived Thee? I usually barriers but there ...  
>Karol- This is because you have not heard of that one. Nan said she was recently established.<br>Who is Nan-Estelle, Karol?  
>Karol- huh? ... Uh, it's uh ... it's just a friend of my guild.<p>

(That's all?)

Karol, I'll go see if I can find something.  
>Rita- I think I'll go see for myself.<br>Miya- me and we.  
>Yuri-okay we do not bother us. If they lose, they do not rely on me to get them.<br>Estelle It is Yuri?

Parta is a little further. We arrived at what appears to be: a fence ...?

Monsieur-Eh, eh! It is forbidden to foreigners!

Rita- Let me go! I am Rita Mordio, the imperial research laboratory on blastia.

Mr. Oh-you are a mage Aspio? Forgive me!

Rita approached the barrier (?) And ...

Monsieur-Oh but you can not do as you think! Let me go ask ...

It parta go ask a guy I guess.

Yuri-Oh, I envy his character.  
>Estelle-I think you're tired like this ...<p>

Karol arrived in large bohneur everyone ...

Karol- Eh! Listen to this! It was bam! A spear was shponk! The blastia did bang and it flew in the air whoosh kind!

Yuki- (A spear you say ...?)  
>Yuri-Who did what? And how? Huh?<br>Karol- Someone riding a flying dragon ... Sent a giant spear on blastia ... And left in the wheel!  
>Yuri- A human riding a dragon? It surprised me.<br>Yuki -...

The world began to get behind us ...

Estelle- I've never heard of such a thing.  
>Karol- That's what I thought too but a lot of people here have seen! They say it was a "Dragon Rider".<br>Yuri-A Dragon Rider hmm ...  
>Well the world is full of surprises.<br>Rita- Eh? You try to do anything there? Let me go!  
>Yuri-Ca is she left ...<br>Rita- There really is something very strange in this formula blastia!  
>Monsieur-There is nothing strange at all. Maybe you ...<br>Rita- You take me for?  
>Gentleman I know exactly who you are. The famous and great mage is not it? But there are certainly options that are unfamiliar to you!<br>Rita- You can not use a formula so weird! Think of the poor blastia!  
>Mr. 2- Eh! Do not gawp and help us catch him.<p>

And there follows increasingly brothel I leave you without the details ...  
>One party in the forest ...<br>To be continued ...

-  
>Me: Nothing belongs to me except Yuki and Yuka and my oc The images are not mine.<p> 


End file.
